


Five Reunions

by Nary



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Disabled Character, Drabble Sequence, Friendship, Gen, Injury, Injury Recovery, Medical Procedures, Pets, Post-Season/Series 02, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Reunions, Scars, Survival, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 2 finale.  Five times Will Graham found himself reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Reunions

1.  


She steps out and for a moment Will's heart stops. It's as if she's a ghost, or an angel, but he knows that's not true. Not anymore. Maybe she never was. She's been helping Hannibal. Eating - learning to savor - at his table. But Will is so relieved to see her, he doesn't care what she's done. He wants to take her in his arms and tell her it'll be all right, but that would be a lie. Hannibal wanted them to be a family, but that dream is as hopeless a ghost as Abigail.

2.  


Jack comes to visit him in the hospital. His wounds had been the easiest to patch up - surgery to repair the nicked carotid, a blood transfusion, some stitches. He's back on his feet while Will still finds it a challenge to sit up. He speaks of inconsequential things, as if he doesn't want to worry Will while he's still recovering, but Will can feel the grief and anger pouring out of him in waves. The grief is for Bella. The anger is for everything else, but mostly aimed at himself for not being able to protect any of them.

3.  


Applesauce has been at a boarding kennel, so she's thrilled to get out, even if she's not going home yet. Seeing her play with his dogs, all of them around him again, Will smiles for the first time in forever.

Alana waits in her wheelchair at the bottom of his steps. When Applesauce runs out, she can't bend to pet her. "Thank you for looking after her," she says. Will says it's no problem. Talking about dogs is easy. After dinner they'll have the hard talk about Hannibal, and the blight of his love that still contaminates them both like spoiled meat.

4.  


Will's surprised to see Margot when her car pulls up. He wouldn't have blamed her if she'd never wanted anything to do with him again, but there she is.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," she says. 

"I'm... surviving," Will replies. 

"Sometimes that's all we can do." She gives him a searching look. "I meant it when I said I wanted to see. I'll show you mine if you show me yours." The scars on her belly are fading, pink and white. Will's are livid, raised and raw, and he shivers when she runs her finger along them. 

5.  


Sometimes, Will thinks he sees him. A back turned away which proves to be a stranger when he glimpses his face; the flutter of black feathers just around the corner. Hannibal returns most often in his dreams, which he struggles to forget each morning. He can't speak of them even to Alana.

Once, when he comes home from rambling with the dogs, there's a voicemail. "I hope you're well," says the distinctive voice. He could have it traced, but instead he saves it, hidden away. He wonders what they might have said to each other if he'd taken the call.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
